Déclaration
by Meanne77
Summary: [one shot] Certaines choses doivent être dites face à face...


Titre : Déclaration  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Base : Gundam Wing, post-série.

Disclaimer : Gundam Wing appartient à Bandaï et compagnie.

NdA : Pourrait être le début de quelque chose ou se lire tout seul. Mais comme je vide mes stocks, ça se lit tout seul, lol.

**Déclaration**

La voiture qui l'attendait à la sortie de la navette la conduisit directement à destination. Elle n'avait pas eu de grandes difficultés pour retrouver sa trace bien qu'il se fut volatilisé dès les troubles causés par la petite Marimeia réglés, comme les autres pilotes. Le voyage avait été long et fatiguant mais elle devait le faire. Pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, elle devait le lui dire, et elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise, ni avec lui ni avec ce qu'elle avait à dire, pour pouvoir le faire par visiophone.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et se lissa machinalement les cheveux.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une petite habitation entourée d'un jardin, une sorte de terrain vague à la limite de la décharge, jugea-t-elle. Son chauffeur descendit lui ouvrir la portière en silence, ôtant sa casquette pour la saluer. Elle lui sourit poliment en guise de remerciement.

Elle avait hâte d'être en âge de conduire.

Elle vérifia brièvement sa tenue puis se dirigea vers la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Deux ou trois minutes s'écoulèrent avant que des pas précipités ne se fassent entendre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts, à l'allure de garçon manqué et aux yeux bleus arrondis par la surprise.

– Bonjour, Hilde.

– B… bonjour… Heu…

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Bien… merci… Heu, et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

– ­­Hm, tu veux entrer ?

– Je te remercie. Est-ce que… _il_ est là ?

Hilde cligna des yeux avant de hocher simplement la tête.

– A l'arrière. Suis-moi.

– Merci.

Hilde lui montra le chemin après une brève hésitation. La venue de la jeune fille blonde ne la concernait pas mais la brunette devait avouer brûler intérieurement de curiosité. Avec un froncement de sourcil d'inquiétude, elle se demanda s'il y avait un problème, s'ils auraient encore à se battre. Pour qu'_elle_ se déplace jusqu'ici… Elle la conduisit néanmoins auprès de celui qu'elle était venue voir sans poser de question. Elle en saurait plus bien assez tôt. S'il le fallait, elle était prête à reprendre les armes, mais elle en doutait ; après tout, personne n'avait eu besoin d'elle lors des événements de Noël, et elle-même devait reconnaître espérer ne plus avoir à se battre.

Elles traversèrent la bicoque et ressortirent dans le « jardin ».

– Duo ? Y'a quelqu'un qui veut te voir… dit Hilde avant de tourner les talons pour les laisser seuls.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le châtain se retourner et perdre momentanément son sourire sous l'effet de la surprise.

– Relena ?

Hilde ferma la porte derrière elle.

Relena prit une inspiration pour se donner du courage alors que Duo Maxwell se redressait et s'essuyait rapidement les paumes sur son pantalon. Puis il lui sourit avec désinvolture.

– Quel vent inattendu vous amène, jeune fille ? (1)

– Je suis venue te dire quelque chose…

Duo haussa un sourcil et son sourire s'étira avec un amusement teinté d'ironie.

– Ça doit être drôlement important pour que tu te déplaces jusque dans ce trou !

– Je voulais te parler face à face. En personne.

– On peut aller s'asseoir à l'intérieur si tu veux, proposa-t-il d'un air dégagé, ne voulant pas avouer que la présence de Relena Darlian Peacecraft le rendait légèrement nerveux.

– Je préfère rester debout.

Duo haussa nonchalamment les épaules et attendit la suite. La jeune fille prit discrètement une nouvelle inspiration.

– Un jour ou l'autre, Heero reviendra. Je le sais. Je veux y croire… Je voulais t'annoncer très officiellement que ce jour-là, nous serons rivaux. Je sais que je peux paraître ridicule mais j'avais besoin de te le dire, pour que les choses soient claires entre nous.

– Uh… Relena, je suis pas sûr de très bien te suivre, là…

– Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, affirma-t-elle. Je voulais te dire que je me battrai pour lui. Tu as piloté un Gundam et de fait nous serons sûrement amenés à nous côtoyer régulièrement, alors il est préférable de savoir exactement ce qu'il en est entre nous. Bien sûr, lorsque Heero reviendra ce sera à lui de choisir et il se peut qu'il ne veuille d'aucun de nous. S'il te choisit toi alors je m'inclinerai, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te laisserai pas gagner aussi facilement. Tu devras te battre aussi, parce qu'il le mérite. Et moi aussi, je me battrai pour lui, Duo !

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

– Heu… je… bafouilla le châtain, légèrement dépassé par les événements et ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

– Oh ! Et avant d'oublier, une dernière chose : Wu Fei te donne trois mois pour revenir sur Terre et t'engager auprès des Preventers.

Duo éclata de rire.

– Qu'il vienne me le dire lui-même ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Relena s'autorisa l'esquisse d'un sourire.

– Je lui transmettrai le message… Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à t'annoncer. Je voulais simplement… te faire face pour te le dire. C'était important. Alors… bonne chance, conclut-elle en tendant la main en avant.

Duo la regarda puis secoua la tête en souriant, de nouveau avec amusement. Il y eut un claquement dans l'air lorsque leurs paumes se rencontrèrent. La poignée de main fut ferme.

– Bonne chance à toi aussi.

(fin)  
(mi-avril 2004)

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

(1) Non, bien sûr que Duo ne vouvoie pas Relena mais dans la version originale, il l'appelle « ojou-san ». La meilleure équivalence que je peux trouver est « jeune fille » et pour « rendre » le « -san » je le fais la vouvoyer ; c'est du second degré.

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

**Petit blabla de l'auteur **:

Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi j'ai mis ce texte en ligne… Honnêtement, j'ai hésité, longuement, ne voyant moi-même pas l'intérêt (franchement, tel quel ça méritait pas d'être publié, lol) . Mais comme je disais, je vide mes stocks, j'entame ma phase de liquidation Gundam Wing. J'essayerai d'achever ce qui l'est déjà presque et qui traîne sur mon disque dur mais bon… je ne pense pas rester du côté GW de la Force très longtemps (à moins d'un retournement de situation ? A l'heure actuelle, ça me paraît peu probable…). Ça aura été une belle et longue aventure, tout de même C'est pas ma faute, j'ai switché ! Je l'ai pas voulu mais je me suis faite avoir sans comprendre comment et… j'ai switché, c'est tout. Je pensais pas que ça arriverait maintenant, et certainement pas comme ça, de façon si soudaine, inattendue et… quasi-totale.Maintenant, vous pouvez toujours switcher avec moi XD "Kyou kara maou" est une très bonne série, shonen ai, remplie de bishônen partout et surtout… il y a Wolfram. Aaaah… Wolfram…  
Mis à part ça, je désespère pas de me mettre un peu plus sérieusement à mes originales aussi ¤soupir¤ Pour faire court : surveillez mon profil.  
Si le cœur vous en dit…


End file.
